Sailor Galaxia Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Knuckles reached for Amy and held her close. Trembling, Amy leaned her head on Knuckles' shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Sailor Galaxia saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The evil Sailor Scout then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Sailor Galaxia, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Sailor Galaxia took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Amy's voice, "Top Cat's niece will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Sailor Galaxia started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into an orange female echidna, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Knuckles, who was wearing a purple cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Amy was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Knuckles started feeling despair again. LeFou, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Knuckles, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Knuckles smiled at LeFou as he walked away, before looking up at Amy's room. He saw Amy combing her quills again with the fork, putting the headband on her head, and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like LeFou said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful hedgehog for Knuckles to be friends with. But Knuckles couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that LeFou was right about being with Amy, the girl without a voice, Knuckles sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Amy's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Knuckles rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to an 11-year-old echidna with orange fur, peach skin, and green eyes, wearing a gold headband, a matching necklace, and a matching armband, white gloves, cobalt blue wristbands, a white cropped tank top, matching Greek-styled sandals, and a yellow tribal skirt with beige, green and red triangular patterns. Her name was Tikal. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Knuckles' eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Knuckles stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Dijon ran towards the palace, calling out, "Amy!" He ran into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Amy, wake up! Wake up!" The female pink hedgehog (still dressed in her light green pajamas) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the dog in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Kaa, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the dog. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Dijon gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Amy and Kaa were confused. The dog received two blank looks and rubbed Kaa's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly snakey!" Then he patted Amy's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he ran out of the room Amy, puzzled by what Dijon said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Knuckles was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Kaa, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her quills with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Kaa left the room and rushed to catch up with Amy. As for Amy, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Knuckles, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw LeFou in the throne room talking with Knuckles currently wearing a forest green ball coat, yellow shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Tikal. "Well, uh...err, Knuckles," LeFou said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Amy dared to peek into the room, studying the girl echidna as Pikachu appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said LeFou, as he shook Tikal's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Knuckles informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Amy was shocked at what Knuckles said. He was turning Amy down for a girl he just met. Kaa was also horrified. Kaa looked at Amy, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Knuckles," LeFou said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, LeFou." Knuckles ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Knuckles." LeFou replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Knuckles was dumping her, Amy broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Kaa rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Tikal watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies